


Work Together

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Death, Gen, Slice of Life, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins like working together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweet Saltwater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287388) by [Mixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/pseuds/Mixxy). 



“Is it true that your people become brain dead when their lekku are removed or severely injured?” Lune asked. He tilted his head to the side, watching as his brother sliced open one of the prisoner’s lekku. The room was filled with anguished shrieks and screams and the twins watched as the Alien writhed in their restraints, tears falling.

“I do not think so,” Orion noted, stepping back to allow his brother the chance to cut open the other. “You see how this one still screams and moves?”

“Yes, I see.”

“So they are just rumors.”

“Rumors are…”

“Unpleasant.”

There was a moment’s pause as the Alien started to shriek in their native language. The twins fell silent then, allowing the droid recording this session to pick up everything the prisoner said. Later the recordings would be translated and written down so that they knew what was being said. For now however…

They waited for the prisoner to stop speaking before starting on the removal of their fingers, talking to each other about when they would be able to purchase more sweets for their bedroom.

They body was carried out of the room several hours later, a trail of blood following behind it. The twins waited patiently as another patient was brought in, a Hapan pirate that had been leading attacks against ships allied to their uncle Techie’s anti-slavery efforts.

Slowly the pair smiled, allowing the pirate to take in their bloody uniforms and tools.

“We have been…”

“…waiting to have a…”

“…word with…”

“…you…”


End file.
